New York, A Blellie Story
by soccer08
Summary: Nellie and Blake have been friends forever, and have finally moved to New York together. This story has jealousy, passion, friendship, and lust. What happens when Blake has girls to the apartment, what happens when Nellie meets Michael?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction here! I hope that you guys like it! This is a Blellie story.**

Summary: Nellie and Blake have been best friends since they were in first grade, and moved to New York together. Meeting new friends and dealing with jealousy are just a few of the problems that they may run in together.

Nellie's POV

_This is incredible. New York. I'm finally here! Times Square, Rockefeller Plaza, God this place is amazing. And I get to do it all with my best friend. Not do "it" I mean like everything in New York. God I wish we would do "it". What am I saying?_

"Hey Nells, where did we put the plates and bowls?"

"I think that we put them in the box labeled kitchen, Blake." I said, lifting up the box so that he could see the label.

_Me and Blake Jenner, in New York. We always joked about moving here and following our dreams. I'm just glad we actually did it. All of our friends always said that we would be dating by now and honestly it takes everything that I have not to jump Blake. I realized that I wanted us to be more than friends after the ninth grade. We were at a Halloween party playing spin the bottle. When it was my turn, it landed on Blake and we kissed. It was sweet and gentle, but passionate and lustful. Or at least I thought. We were pretty drunk that night and I never brought it up again. But all I wanted was to feel his lips against mine as we-_

"Here you go Nellsie," Blake said, putting eggs in front of me.

"Thanks Blakey."

"We still have a lot to unpack, but I was thinking that maybe we could go check out the city. Santana called and said that she was going to meet us at Starbucks and give us a tour." Blake said, shoveling down his breakfast.

_I remember that we met Santana our junior year of high school. She had come back to visit Mr. Shue and talk to the Glee club about their huge win a couple years back. Blake and the rest of the guys were too busy drooling over her to listen to everything that she said. They were still drooling even after telling Mr. Shue that she and Brittany were planning on getting married as soon as she finished school. But me and Santana had become good friends after she heard me sing. She said that she loved the sound of my voice and that she thought that I was a rebel. We talked and connected instantly, and when I told her about New York, she said that she would show us around and help us find an apartment. _

"Alright, Nells, your turn," Blake had come out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist, exposing his ripped upper body. _Damn, just damn._ _Focus Nellie, just get ready for the day. God I'm going to need to take a cold shower._

Do you guys like it? Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! I'm glad you like it! **

Blake's POV

_Ouch! Damn it. Stupid Boxes. Clothes, clothes, clothes. Everything in here is Nellie's. Nice, I like this bra-_

"Blake! Give me that!" Nellie said, stomping over to me. I gave her a smirk and hid the bra behind my back.

"Nope! Come and get it!" I started running in circles as she chased me onto our bed. _Yes, Me and Nellie are sharing a bed. We have to, we could only afford a one-bedroom apartment. But best friends share everything right? Even if I have a huge crush on her, I have to contain it. I don't want to ruin what we have. This is better than nothing anyway. _

Nellie wrestled her bra from my hands and ran into the bathroom to change. I shook my head and giggled while I changed in the bedroom, having enough time to put on jeans and a t-shirt before there was a knock on the door. I opened it and was tackled by Santana, my other best friend.

"Blakey! I missed you so much," She said as she walked inside. "Wow you guys have a lot of boxes to unpack,"

"No shit Sherlock. Anything else detective?" She rolled her eyes.

"Where's your lover?" She said, sitting on one of the boxes.

"Shut up. She's in the shower."

"Oh is she? Did you two decide on an early morning make-out session in the shower?" She said pointing to my wet hair. "Your hair grew a lot by the way, I liked it shorter, but it's okay like this Bieber."

"Oh haha, you're so funny. Nellie likes my hair longer." I said, brushing it out of my eyes.

"Of course you listened to your girlfriend, how foolish of me." She said giggling as I gave her a look.

We heard a door open and Nellie emerged in jeans and a light sweater and her hair reached past her shoulders with a slight wave. Even then she looked beautiful. "Santana!" "Nellie!" The two girls yelled like they hadn't seen eachother in three years.

"Alright ladies, before I lose my hearing, why don't we head out?"

I opened the door for them, and walked out onto the street, staying close to the girls to provide protection. New York could be dangerous and I was going to make sure that nothing happened to either one of them. I put my arms around their hips and listened as Santana talked about the best places to eat.

"We've been walking around for hours; can we stop for something to eat?" I was hungry, and all this talk about pizza was not helping.

Santana's POV

_Pizza. Everyone needs to have pizza when they go to New York, it's amazing. As we were ordering our food, I noticed that giant Bieber and his Korean Selena Gomez kept eye fucking each other. If I didn't know them, I swear to God I would throw shit at them for being so freaking adorable. It made me want to smile and puke at the same time. Why couldn't they just fuck already? They have way too much sexual tension between them that you can feel it. When we sat down and started eating, I told Nellie that she had sauce on her lip and Blake took it off with his thumb and licked it. No best friend does that. I did that with Brittany once and now look at us. We were going to get married. I was going to make them hook up. No matter what it took. Maybe I need to introduce them to some of my friends so that I could get their help too. Operation- Blellie is a go._

"What's that look for?" Blake said throwing our trash away.

"Oh nothing," I said with a smirk.

"Whoa Satan, you only make that face when you're plotting something." Nellie said. Damn that girl, she knows too much. "You thought up the idea of putting lotion on the bottom of the football team's running shoes after they slushied me and Blake two years ago."

"Yeah well no one messes with mi amigos and gets away with it."

I showed them the rest of the best places in New York and walked the home again, noticing that they were holding hands. I excused myself to go to the bathroom and noticed that there was only one bedroom._ They've either started fucking or they have no money. _ I got to their bathroom and started snooping. Razors, toothpaste, they really haven't unpacked at all. Bingo.

"How come there is only one bed? And a box of condoms? Are you two fucking each other?" I said startling them and making Blake choke on his water.

"Are those yours?" Nellie asked turning to Blake. Poor girl.

"No they're mine, yes dumbass, they're his." She stuck her tongue out at me and faced him again.

"Do you always have to snoop?" Blake said, grabbing the box out of my hands, his cheeks red.

"I am a detective, Blakey." I called as he went into the bedroom.

"Alright, on Friday I'm a throwing a party at my place with a few of my friends. I want you guys there, no getting out of it! That gives you guys 5 days to clean this place and unpack. Oh and all of my friends think that you two are dating, so just pretend okay? I know it's not going to be hard for you two." I said with a wink and left, leaving a confused Nellie and a blushing Blake.


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are making me so happy! I'm glad you like them! I'll try to upload every day!**

Blake's POV

I was lying on the bed, talking to Nellie through the wall since she decided to take another shower after our long day in the city.

"Today was great! Oh by the way, Santana invited us to a party at her place on Friday," Nellie yelled through the door.

"Crap, really? What's the catch?" There was always a catch with Santana. Always.

Nellie sighed and walked out of the bathroom, tying a towel around her. "She said that we have to pretend to be a couple, because all of her friends think we're dating."

"Of course they do. At least it's something we can pull of this time. Remember when we had to pretend that we hated each other for that project? Worst three days of my life."

"Yeah, I hated that too. I never like being mad at you, even if we are only pretending. Now look away, I have to put on clothes." I closed my eyes but when I peeked she hit me with a pillow and sent me into the living room.

_I guess I could go through these boxes. Nellie's clothes. Sweet. Bra, bra, bra, thong? Even better. Bra, cami, what is this? Girl's have too many things. Whoa-where did she get these from? Red, my favorite color. I would not mind seeing her in these._

"_Blake! You can come in now!" Shit I have to put these back._

I walked back in, and Nellie was wearing my old football shirt. "I'm sleeping in your shirt Blake, there's nothing you can do about it." _You look better in it than I do._

"Thank you," Nellie said, sliding into bed. _Shit. Make up for it Jenner. Undress sexy like. Yeah slow and sexy._

I pulled of my t-shirt, reveling my awesome body(if I do say so myself). Years of sports paid off. I caught Nellie watching me from the corner of my eyes and decided to undo my belt first. I slowly unbuttoned my pants and-

"Take it off already Jenner!"

"You like what you see, Veitenheimer?"

"No, I noticed that you take longer than my grandma when taking off your clothes."

I jumped into bed, landing on Nellie.

"Really? King bed and your still on top of me."

"You know you like it," she snorted.

"Someone's a little cocky."

"How do you think I got around in high school?"

"I remember, and my eyes are still burning."

Nellie had walked in on me and some cheerleader one Friday night two years ago. We didn't say anything about it and pretended that it never happened.

"Hey I walked in on you too, remember?" Nellie blushed.

"I thought we were done talking about that! You broke his arm!"

I walked in on Nellie and her boyfriend at the time, Ray. I wasn't really thinking, I just ran up to him and pulled him off of her, punching him in the face and snapping his arm in two. Let's just say that me and Ray weren't exactly friends, even though we were on the football team together. He forgave me, but broke up with Nellie because he thought that I loved her. And he was right.

"Okay, enough story time, time for bed." Nellie said turning off the light. "Why are you only wearing boxers? And why are you on my side of the bed?" Nellie said, pushing me over because I was too close to her.

"Hey I usually sleep naked, so, you're welcome. And it's cold in here!" She laughed at me and pulled the covers over her, shielding me away from her.

Nellie's POV-The Next Morning

I heard sirens and my eyes fluttered open. I heard heavy breathing and felt someone pressed up against me, their arm snaked around my stomach. I also felt something poking my back-

"Blake!" I yelled, jumping out of bed.

"What? What's wrong?" He yelled beck, jumping to his knees with worry in his eyes.

I stared at him and he finally got it.

"I'm sorry, it's the morning!" He said climbing back under the covers.

"Move over," I pushed him a little but he didn't budge.

"Make me some breakfast, woman!" He slapped my butt. _That bastard._

I sighed, and got up to go into the kitchen. I really needed some coffee, we had a lot to do today and I really did not have time to waste today. Santana was coming over on Friday to help me get ready for the party, and she was inspecting that we got everything cleaned up. Honestly, these boxes were pissing me off.

I passed a box labeled, "Protect". Protect? When I opened the box I instantly regretted it. I should've known it would be full or condoms. Only Blake could fill a box with condoms. This was going to be a long day, especially if there are more boxes like that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys, I'm sorry but things came up over the last couple days. I'm going to update again hopefully today though so…..**

Nellie's POV

"Blake, come on, get up, breakfast is ready!" I said jumping on him. _Damn his stomach is hard._

"Nooo, I'm tired!" Blake said, pulling me down next to him.

_He looked so cute when he was sleepy. I just want to lay here next to him and stare at his beautiful face. _

"What?" Blake giggled and made my stomach get butterflies.

"Y-you have something on your face." I said pushing his bangs out of the way. _Nice save Nellie._

"Thanks Nells." He pulled me on top of him, hugging me really close. I nuzzled my head in his neck as he held my body close.

_I could hear his heart beat fast and his breathe go slow. His fingers traced circles on my back and it made me shiver. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you were cold, here." He pulled the blanket up around us, surrounding me in warmth. _

Ten minutes later we were still in bed, slowly falling back to sleep. At least we were, until Blake's stomach grumbled. I sighed and rolled off of him, making my way to the kitchen again to put out his breakfast.

Blake's POV

_I didn't want to move from the bed. I wanted to hold Nellie as close as I could, for as long as I could. Stupid stomach. _

I got up and followed Nellie to the kitchen, sitting down in front of the breakfast that Nellie made for me.

"Cereal, wow Nells, don't out do yourself," I laughed and dug in.

"Shut up, we still need to go shopping!"

We ate our breakfast, talking about the things that we need to do today.

"Come on Blakey, let's get things done today so we don't get yelled at." "Oh and you might want to hide that box over there."

She pointed to a box named "Pro- _oh shit. This just got really awkward._ I blushed and grabbed the box quickly, throwing it all the way in the back of my closet, not before grabbing a dozen and throwing them in my nightstand. _What Nellie doesn't know won't kill her._

I went back into the room, grabbing more boxes and unloading them. The day went by quickly, leaving only a few boxes left for us to unpack. We settled on the couch, physically exhausted from the long day.

"Alright, your turn to cook, make me some dinner, woman!" Nellie said, mimicking me from this morning.

"Oh ha ha, you're so funny," I got up and looked into the fridge, which was really stupid because there was nothing in there anymore. "Well this woman sees that there is nothing to eat here except cereal again,"

"Oh, well I'm too tired to go out so let's just eat the cereal and we'll go shopping tomorrow." She said getting up.

We ate our dinner and showered, crawling into bed and falling asleep as soon as we hit the pillow.

**I didn't know how else to stop it, but I needed to set up for the next day. I'll try to upload soon! And thank you guys for the reviews and follows! I LOVE YOU!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright Chapter 5!**

Blake's POV

_Grocery Shopping, ugh, I hate this. I always hated this. My mom used to drag me along with her just so she could make me carry all the bags._

"We're here!"

Me and Nellie had walked four blocks so that we could go grocery shopping for the apartment.

"Nellie! I don't want to be here!" She laughed at me and grabbed my face.

"Relax, when we get home, I'll do something special for you!"

"Aww you guys make such a cute couple!" Said some girl with a southern accent. _I know that voice._

"Shanna!" Nellie yelled. Nellie and I went to middle school with the blonde haired girl, but when she moved away before high school, we never got to say good bye. The three of us were the three best friends and couldn't be separated.

"I knew you two were going to end up dating!"

"Actually Shanna we're not dating. We're roommates!" _Did we really come off as a couple? Are we cute together?_

"Oh, gosh, I'm sorry! You guys just look like a couple in love!"

"Well that's good," Nellie said, "We have to pretend to be in love on Friday, anyways, do you want to come over after this?"

"Oh goodness yes! I just have to finish shopping! I'll meet you guys outside when you're done."

We finished shopping and met Shanna outside, embarking on our way home, with me holding almost all of our bags. Again, this is why I hate shopping.

"Do you want some coffee?" I asked as soon as we got home. It was cold outside and I was going to make some for me and Nellie.

"No, thank you though! Can I use your bathroom?"

"Yeah, it's through the bedroom,"

"Thank you!"

Shanna left the room and I started making some coffee for us. At least I was, until Nellie came up from behind me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Blakey, I'm cold!" Nellie shivered, holding me closer. I turned around so that I wrapped my arms around her too.

"I know! I can feel you shaking!" I leaned down and placed a kiss to her forehead, and she smiled back up at me.

"You guys, I think your coffee is done, if you don't get it now, it might get cold." Me and Nellie jumped and parted from each other.

Shanna's POV

I walked through the bedroom, noticing that there was only one bed. We're not dating my ass. They're probably fucking. I should talk to Santana, maybe we could set them up!

When I walked back into the kitchen I saw them holding each other close and Blake leaned down to kiss Nellie's head. How are they not dating? They look like they are the perfect couple, not to mention the fact that they only have one bed. Are there really no other places with two bedrooms?

They were always like this when we were kids. They always had to be with each other for everything, always having each other's backs, and we never noticed it because we were kids, but looking back on it now, they always looked at each other with nothing but love. Their parents even set up a bet on when they were going to start dating, and me and Santana got in on this too. Who would pass up 200 bucks? But if I wanted that money, they need to start dating by the end of the month, which only gave me about 3 weeks.

"You guys, I think your coffee is done, if you don't get it now, it might get cold," I said and they jumped apart from each other.

"So how do you guys like New York?" I asked as soon as they sat down across the table from me.

"I love it!" Blake said, with a huge smile on his face.

"I'm sure you do," I said with smirk.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Nellie said, looking between me and Blake.

"What that, nothing."

"So Shanna," Blake said, breaking the silence, "Where did you move to after junior high?"

"Oh, I moved to L.A. My dad got a good job there, but moved out here when it was time for college. I'm going to NYU! Oh I should introduce you guys to my friend, Santana!"

Blake giggled, and I got confused. "We know Santana. We met her a couple of years ago when she visited Lima."

_Perfect._

"What?" _Shit was that out loud?_

"Oh uh she's having this party on Friday, I assume you guys are going then?"

"Yep! That's why we have to pretend to be a couple, she said that she told her friends that we were dating." Blake grabbed Nellie's hand and they stared at each other. Gosh, you can feel the sexual tension in the room. Something seriously needs to be done about that.

"Well that shouldn't be too hard for you guys," I said starting to get up.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Blake and Nellie both said at the same time.

"Nothing, I should get home though, it was great to see you guys again, I'll see you in two days!"

I gave them both hugs and left with a plan boiling inside my head and a smirk on my face. Blake Jenner and Nellie Veitenheimer, get ready, mamas comin!


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm loving all the reviews that you guys are giving me! Thank You!**

Nellie's POV

"_Nellie," I heard Blake murmur. We were both in bed already. I rolled over and faced him as he ran his fingertips along the length of my side. _

_He moved himself closer to me and our faces were inches apart. He leaned in and started running his lips along my neck, pressing soft kisses to my flesh._

"_Blake," I moaned. God he was good at this._

_I rolled us over so that he was on top of me, tracing my jaw line. I needed to feel his lips against mine again, like now. Like he was reading my mind, he removed his lips and pressed them against mine. Sweet, gentle, hard, passionate, lustful. Our lips moved as one, each kiss making the room hotter and hotter, every touch setting my skin on fire. "Nellie, Nells, Nellie!"_

My eyes shot open to see Blake staring at me with worried eyes. "Are you ok? You kept tossing and turning,"

"Umm, yeah I'm ok, it was just a dream." _Is it hot in this room?_

"Come here," Blake pulled me into his side, and my arm found his way to his chest. _Not helping._

It was probably one in the morning, so I decided to fall back to sleep. Tomorrow, or today, Santana was coming over to help me get ready to meet her friends. I'm just not as excited…as… nah I'm just not excited.

A couple hours later we were awaken by someone screaming.

"Ahhh! Seriously guys? Can't you be fully clothed?"

Blake and I were covered by our bed sheet, making it look like we were naked. _If only._

"We have clothes on, detective!" Blake yelled.

"Then why were you holding each other?" Santana yelled back.

"Because she had a bad dream!" He yelled back. _Actually, it was a good dream; a really good dream._

"Why are you yelling?" Seriously why are they yelling? "And how did you get in here?"

"Oh I stole your key and made myself a copy," She said, putting down bags.

"I'm not surprised, crazy bitch," Blake said, pulling on clothes.

"Watch yourself giant, I could take Nellie away from you!" _Why would she say that?_

"No!" Blake said, really quickly. _A little too quickly. Did they talk or something about me? _

"Now go to the store and get these things for me, I need them for the party. Oh and I'm leaving your outfit on the bed for you when you get back!"

"Thanks Mommy!" Blake yelled as San pushed him out of the door.

"Alright, well, time for the make-over!" She said, turning back towards me.

"What?! No not happening!"

"Yes it is! I want you and Blake to look perfect for tonight!" We heard a knock on the door and Shanna walked through.

"Shanna?"

"Hey Nells, Santana, are we ready to get started?"

"Wait what are you doing here?"

"We're giving you a make-over sweetie! I want to see every ones face when they see you guys tonight!"

"Why is it important that everyone sees us?" Seriously what was going on?

"I'll explain later, you go shower," Santana said pushing me into the shower.

Half an hour later, I was sitting on a chair in the middle of my living room in nothing but my towel. Santana started going through her bags, pulling out make-up, clothes, and hair products. Soon, they were spread out over my floor. Great.

"Okay Nellie, I want you to go put on these, and then we'll help you get into your other things." Santana handed me a bra and underwear and I ran into my bedroom, quickly coming out. Both Santana and Shana had shocked looks on their faces.

"Damn girl, you should totally just wear that." Santana said, pulling her jaw up from the floor.

"Shut up" I snapped. I always feel really uncomfortable in front of people, especially when I'm not wearing any clothing.

Santana slipped a dress over my body, and then sat me back down in the chair, so that Shan could work on my hair. After my hair was straightened against my protest, Santana worked on my make-up.

"You look amazing," Shana and San said at the same time, looking over my shoulders at the mirror in front of me.

_Wow, I look so different. I like it!_

The two started picking everything up, and got changed into beautiful dresses themselves, all three of us in skin tight dresses, showing off curves.

"Where's your boyfriend, its dark and we have to leave soon!"

"He's not my boyfriend! And I don't know," Panic started to go through my body. What if something happened to him? What if he wasn't going to come back?

"I'm home!" Blake said, bursting through the door.

"Where the hell were you? We have to leave in ten minutes!" Santana started to yell.

"I'm sorry, it took forever to find the things you wrote down!" He put the bags down and went into the bedroom to change.

Santana and Shanna immediately searched the bags for something, and Shanna pulled out a small black box. What the hell is going on?

Blake walked out in a black dress pants and a purple dress shirt, matching the color dress that I was wearing. He ran a hand through his perfectly straight hair, but it was shorter. Well, it was still long, but it shaped his face better. He looked great.

"Okay, so Nellie, the reason that you guys have to look so good tonight is that it's suppose to be an engagement party for you two!"

What/ Wait, What?

"What?" was all I could get out.

"Okay so one day I showed my friends a picture of you two, and they thought you guys were dating, and I really wanted to see where they were going to take it. Then, a couple months ago they were asking about you guys again, and they placed bets on when you guys were getting engaged and they gave me this month, so then I faked a call with Blake and he went along with it, saying that you two got engaged last week."

"So were faking this for you to get some money?"

"Actually, me and Shanna are splitting the money, the total came out to be 1,000 bucks! It's better than the bet your parents have on you two! I'll explain that later, right now you need to put this on,"

"Here let me," Blake said, grabbing the ring from Santana and slipping it on my finger.

"Let's go!"

**Chapter 7 is coming soon! What's going to happen at the party? Who are Santana and Shanna's friends?** **Is there going to be a conflict?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, I'm skipping to when they are at Santana's house waiting for everyone to get there**

Nellie's POV

We were standing in Santana's apartment, waiting for everyone to come but all I could do was stare at the ring. It was beautiful, a large diamond sat in the center, while two smaller stones rested beside it. I liked having it on my finger, it just felt right.

"You okay?" Blake asked, rubbing my back with one hand and squeezing my hand with the other.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to get used to having this on my finger." I said, pointing to the large stone.

Blake leaned closer, softly whispering in my ear. "I think that it looks dull compared to the way that you look tonight,"

He walked away and I blushed. _He liked the way I looked? Does he feel the same way as I do?_

There was a knock on the door and Santana called for me to open it. I looked up to see a dark haired boy standing in front of me with a familiar face. I know this face, I've stared at this face for years, and I've been rejected by this face. My face fell as I looked into the boy that broke my heart, Michael Weisman.

Blake's POV

Nellie answered the door and no one other than Michael Weisman walked through the door. I hate him, I hate him, I want to rip his heart out and stomp it to the ground, just like he did to Nellie. That jackass didn't even notice the look on Nellie's face, he just wrapped his arms around her, laughing.

"Nellie! It's been so long! How are you?" _Fucking asshole! How do you think she is? You tore her heart out without even a second thought. You tossed her to the side when something better came along! You shouldn't be able to breathe! I want to keep punching you in the face until you can't bleed anymore!_

"Blake Jenner, is that you? It's been so long man! Wow your hair got long!"

"Yeah, my fiancé likes it long," I answered, moving back to Nellie, wrapping an arm around her waist and leaving my hand on her hip.

"Fiancé? You guys are getting married?" He had a sad expression on his face. _Good, cry nerd, cry._

I felt Nellie perk up a little bit more under my arm; she must've seen that he was sad too. "Yep! Couldn't be happier!" Nellie said, pressing a kiss to my cheek. I smiled down at her and saw Michael fidget from the corner of my eye.

_Why should he be sad, he should cry after everything that he did to Nellie. It was sophomore year, and Michael had asked Nellie out, they were dating for a while and Nellie was falling hard for him. They slept together and she told me about it the next day. Honestly, I wanted to kick a chair when I heard that. I should be the only one that can touch Nellie like that. I wanted to be her first, and she would be my first. The day that she told me I ended up losing it to some cheerleader, but back to Michael. The next week Michael started to get distant from Nellie and broke up with her in front of the whole lunch room, running over to some slut named Aylin or something and making out with her right there. I would've kicked him in the nads so many times that he would never have any kids, but comforting Nellie was the most important thing. She cried for three days straight, and I never left her side once. That piece of shit should die!_

I hadn't noticed that 6 more people had showed up, and Shana and Santana were working the room. I walked over to Nellie and hugged her from behind, drowning out all the bad memories that were just brought up. Being with Nellie always made me clear my head. Shana dragged me away from Nellie though, introducing me to some of her friends as more people poured in the door.

Half an hour later, I was listening to some guy tell me about this guy named Scott Cambell? I think his name was Charlie or something, but he wouldn't stay still and eventually I had to excuse myself for a drink. I walked over to the fridge, picking out a beer when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see Michael. Of course it was Michael.

"Michael,"

"Blake,"

"Do you need something?"

"You're lying,"

"Excuse me?" I set down my beer and stepped closer to him.

"You and Nellie aren't engaged, she would never settle for someone like you,"

"You're right, she doesn't deserve me, she's too amazing. But she sure as hell doesn't deserve you, you lying, cheating, piece of shit!" I was yelling now and I'm pretty sure that everyone was listening.

"Oh please, I never lied to her or cheated on her!"

"Really what about that slut cheerleader. I would never do that to Nellie. If it ever came down to Nellie or a hundred women, I would pick Nellie every time!"

"You know what Jenner; you may have her now, but always know that I was her first. I have something that you never have, her virginity! How does that feel? How does it feel that at one time your fiancé was screaming my name? Can you handle the fact that every time that you sleep together, in the back of her head she is picturing me? I didn't think so," He started to walk away and I punched him in the face. I threw him over my shoulder and dropped him outside the door, slamming it behind me.

I walked over to my beer and chugged it. He was right, he did sleep with Nellie first. He had something special of hers, something that I could never have. But I was going to have something that he would never have, I was going to have Nellie. I was going to love her, hold her, kiss her, every second of every day. I was going to make love to her, I was going to fight with her over stupid things like the color of the bathroom, but I was always going to love her. I was going to propose to her, and marry her in front of all of our friends and family. I was going to be there with her when she finds out that she is pregnant, and be there for every football game, soccer game, or dance recital. I was going to go through life with her, because I am her soul mate, and she is mine.

I was so caught up in the awesome speech I was giving myself inside my head that I didn't even notice Nellie in front of me. "Blake, sweetie, are you alright?" I pulled her into me and just held her as the party resumed around us. I just wanted to stay in the warmth of her love forever. That was what I was going to do, I was going to make Nellie mine, no matter what. I leaned down and pressed my lips against hers, feeling my heart beat faster, and completely forgetting that there were other people around us until we heard the clings of classes. I pulled away to see everyone starring at us, smiling.

"Look at the happy couple! Try not to swallow each other though!" Charlie yelled and everybody laughed.

I was happy, really happy and it was all because of Nellie. I smiled and kissed her again, hoping that I could do this forever.

**Try not to hate me guys, but I had to make Michael bad for this story! I love Michael in real life and know that he would never act this way. Got any suggestions though? I know how I want the next chapter to plan out but if you guys have any ideas, feel free to suggest! Write it in the reviews below!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, you guys are awesome! I love you! There's some fluff in this one, so if you feel uncomfortable about it, skip the first couple of paragraphs!**

Nellie's POV

Blake and I were driving back to the apartment after our fake engagement party ended. My head was spinning, so many things happened tonight. Michael showed up, Blake hit Michael, Blake kissed me and I wanted him. Like bad. Thoughts still shook up my head as we parked and walked up to the apartment then everything stopped. I stopped thinking and just acted for once.

Blake shut the door and immediately dropped my purse on the ground and threw him backwards onto the door. He hit it with a thud and I pressed my body against his, his breathe catching in his throat. I knew that he wanted to press his lips against mine, but teasing him might be fun. Instead for catching him in a heated kiss I ripped open his shirt, revealing his tanned body. When his shirt landed on the floor, Blake picked me up by the waist and slammed his lips against mine. It was hard and lustful, and I could feel the desire.

Blake walked backwards towards the bedroom and dropped me on the bed but not before he tore off my dress. I slowly ran my hands down his chest, stopping and taking off his belt and pants in a hurry. The clothing hit the floor and Blake was on top off me, his tongue finding a way into my mouth. I rolled us over and straddled his hips, pulling him up so that he was in a sitting position. We sat there for a while, tongues fighting for dominance, my hands lightly pulling his hair to extract soft moans from him while he traced the hem of my underwear, winning soft moans from me too.

Soon enough our underwear was on the floor, our bodies rubbing against each other in love, lust, desire, passion, and heat. Both of us were panting heavily, but neither one of us wanted it to stop. This was the moment that both of us have been waiting for since we realized how important the other was. It was exactly how it should be too, the two of us sharing everything with each other.

It was three hours in, and we were still going strong. At this point I was digging my fingertips into Blake's back while he sucked on my skin, making me want him even closer to me. Soon after that though, things started to get loud and I was screaming Blake's name while he grunted and bit onto a pillow.

We didn't care about us bothering the neighbors (they probably now Blake's name now), we just wanted each other. Scratch that, we needed each other. We needed to feel the love that we could give each other. We needed to feel the heat between us. When it was over, we held each other close, not caring how hot we were. As we stared into each other's eyes and caught our breaths, there was an unspoken understandment. We understood that we would do anything for each other, we would take a bullet for the other, and that no one needed to know about this. This moment and the intimacy that was going to continue over the next few weeks was only going to be between us and nobody could take that away from us. I brushed my nose against his and smiled as I closed my eyes and leaned closer to Blake, never wanting to forget tonight.

**Alright, its short I know, but I needed to update and it's getting late! Again, if you have any suggestions PLEASE feel free to write them! I'm not going to laugh at you and say that it's stupid, this story is for you guys and I want you guys to be a part of the story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I'm totally taking a scene from the Vampire Diaries, but I love this scene and needed to use it. Also, I do not own it.**

Blake's POV

"You're staring," I said with my eyes closed but I could feel Nellie's eyes locked on me.

"I'm gazing," She mumbled back.

"It's creepy,"

"It's romantic." I opened my eyes a little and looked down at her, then grabbed the pillow from under my head and put it over my face.

"Hey!" She giggled and I rolled on top of her pressing soft kisses to her neck and smiling remembering last night.

"This is bad of us," she said and I pressed my lips to hers. "What if someone finds out?"

"Like who?" It had been a month since Santana's party, and me and Nellie were still doing it.

Not giving her a chance to answer, I flipped us over so that she was lying on top of me, never breaking our lips apart. After a few minutes Nellie pulled away, looking down at me.

"Okay, I need to shower,"

"Love it, let's go."

Nellie laughed and said, "No just me. I need to get ready for work." She rolled off and went into the bathroom, starting the shower. I stared up at the ceiling while I waited for Nellie to get out of the shower. She had gotten a job a Starbucks even though I had already gotten a job at a construction company. It was more than enough money to pay for the apartment and everything, but Nellie insisted that she pay for things too. Honestly, I didn't mind, it meant that I got free coffee every day.

Today was going to be a good day, I could feel it. I had the day off from work and I wanted to take Nellie somewhere special tonight and ask her to be my girlfriend. Everything was good, until there was a ring that disrupted my thoughts. I groaned and picked up the phone, seeing it was Santana.

"Hello, Satan,"

"Oh ha ha, you're so funny. Are you and Nellie up?"

"No,"

"Good, Michael is on his way over there and you need to put the ring back on Nellie's finger! He'll be there in like 5 minutes, and this time, try not to break his face Blake." She hung up and I tossed the phone across the bed.

_Michael's coming? I fucking hate him! I thought he got that when I kicked him out a while ago! What is he even doing here? If he thinks for one minute that he is going to try to get Nellie back, I'm going to round-house him in the face. Stupid prick. Perverted piece of shit. _

Nellie came out of the bathroom and noticed the look on my face. "What's wrong, baby?" I smiled at the fact that she called me baby.

"Michael's coming over. He'll be here soon." Her face changed from worried to angry in like .5 seconds.

"What!?"

"Nells, calm down, I'm not gonna let him do anything to you, I promise. But you need to wear this again." I grabbed her finger and slid the ring into place, secretly hoping that I could do this for real some day. There was a knock on the door and we jumped away from each other. _Shit._

I immediately dropped to the floor and started doing push-ups. "What are you doing?"

"Making my muscles look bigger!"

"Oh Lord, you two don't even compare," Nellie said, opening the door.

"Hello! How are my two favorite people in the world?"

_Sarcasm, wow dude, way to not sound jealous._

"Really dude, you couldn't put on a shirt?" I giggled because he definitely was looking.

"Sorry bro, I was a little distracted this morning, I said, slapping Nellie on the ass.

"Blake!"

"That's what she was screaming last night," I whispered in Michael's ear, than stepped back and watched him turn red with anger and embarrassment.

"Crap, I have to go. Blake I'll see you later." I leaned over and pecked her on the lips, watching her walk out the door.

"Here," Michael said, handing me a present.

"What's this?" I said, taking off the wrapping paper.

"It's a wedding gift,"

Underneath the plain, blue wrapping paper was a box. I opened the box to see a stack of 100 dollar bills, a necklace that had 3 diamonds, and note to Nellie with a gift card sticking out of it. I stood there in shock. $3,000 in cash, $3,000 in the diamond necklace and $100 gift card.

"Michael, I can't take this." I said as I looked back at him.

"No! Please, I need you to take this. I know I could never give Nellie everything that I took from her, but I want her to be happy and that is what I see when she's with you. She looks at you with nothing but love, which is something that I was not able to get from her. Please, just take it and tell her that I'm sorry and I swear to God if you treat her like I did, I will come back here and feed you your balls, got it?"

I shook my head and closed the door behind him, placing the gift on the table. Everything that he said was playing in my head. This was real. Me and Nellie were real and she needed to know that I was never going to treat her the way that Michael did. She's special. She makes me feel important and I couldn't stand the thought of her being in someone else's bed. Tonight is going to be special.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm going to try to update as much as a can the next couple of days!**

Blake's Pov

"Santana! I need you to help me with something!" I practically screamed into the phone, knowing that the girl on the other end probably jumped.

"Jesus Christ! What?! Did you fuck something up? I swear to God Jenner I will end you!" She said back making me gulp.

"No listen, meet me at the coffee shop in ten minutes and bring something to write with. I have an idea." I hung up the phone without letting her answer, threw on some clothes, and flew out the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you today?" I heard and turned around to an annoyed Santana with a tall latte in her hand, probably pissed at me for making her rush a couple of blocks to meet me.

"I just…..We need to talk about Nellie."

"What about Nellie? Did you two get into a fight or something? Just make it up to her with sex or something; I don't need to be here for this." She said sitting down.

"No that's not it. Today when Michael came over, he gave us a wedding present and gave me some speech or something but I wasn't listening. I realized something though. Something important."

"Well what is it dickhead?! I didn't come all the way here for nothing'!"

Smiling, I poured my heart out to Santana. "I realized that I can't live without Nellie. That I wanted this whole situation with her to be real. That I never wanted her to go through what Michael put her through. That I never wanted her to be in anyone else's bed; I actually look forward to going to bed every night because I get to wake up to her face every morning. I….I don't think that I want to do that with anyone else. I love the way she takes 30 minutes just to shower, and the way that she crinkles her nose when she reads a book. We can never agree on what to have for dinner, but I hate fighting with her. I love the way that she cuddles in my side when we're asleep, and the way that she always uses my legs as a pillow for her head. I never want her to leave the bed because sometimes when we're going at it she-"

"Okay! I think I got it! You can stop talking now. Look, Blakey you're in LOVE. I don't know what else to tell you." She said, taking a sip and leaning back in her chair.

"I love Nellie. I really do. But what do I do now?"

"Well think about Nellie for a sec, what does she like?"

I thought for a sec and smirked.

"Ewwww nooooooo so not what I meant. Ya nasty. I was talking about like dinner and stuff. Does she like a small scale dinner, just the two of you?" She said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Yeah, I think she would like that. With some roses on the table, and oh that pasta dish! Wow thanks Santana you're the best!" I got up and ran out of the coffee shop; I needed to gather a few things for tonight.

Finally, everything was perfect. I was in her favorite color shirt, and my black pants. The lights were dimmed and there were a few candles on the table. Also on the table were two plates of linguini, bread, and 2 glasses of wine. I moved the flowers on the counter to the table. I heard the doorknob jiggle a bit and I fixed my hair. Showtime.

"Blake, look what I got!" Nellie called for me, but she didn't know I was standing in front of her.

I giggled and responded. "What Nells?"

"Ahhh! Blake- what, what is all this?" Nellie said, her face in shock.

"I-uh. Um I thought that we could have a nice dinner." I said, becoming very nervous.

"Wow that sounds great! Let me just freshen up and I'll come join you." She pecked my cheek and ran into the bedroom.


End file.
